


Push back (and then kick him where it hurts)

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they had reached that moment where it was positively suicidal to continue provoking Derek, where it became as dangerous as poking a lethal animal with a sharp stick, but they were supposed to be equals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push back (and then kick him where it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my lovely Laraneia. Written for this prompt at TeenwolfKink: "Beta wolves don't have a knot, but alphas do. Someone probably should have mentioned that to Derek while he was growing up, or at least at some point before he and Stiles had sex for the first time."

Stiles gave one last wave to Scott and Allison before her car pulled away from the house and he closed the door. He leaned against the hard wood for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts.

“That went well.” he murmured slowly and returned to the kitchen.

Derek briefly glanced up from where he was cleaning the dirt and grime from his hands in the equally dirty sink but didn't reply, although he must have heard him, and Stiles stopped in the door.

Derek looked _wrecked_.

His eyes were shadowed with anger and concern and he was scrubbing his hands with more force than necessary. There was tension in his jaw and shoulders, enough that Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer.

“Hey, it'll be okay.” he said quietly from the safe distance of the door frame, stopping himself from checking out the direction of the nearest exit. “We'll work it out. Somehow. I mean, other packs have problems too, right? They don't magically get along either.”

Derek threw the towel on the counter with far more force than necessary and walked past him to the living room and actually, that pretty much answered his question.

“Okay, so what? We haven't been a pack that long, with you as alpha, and.. and Scott and Jackson are still adjusting to this and so am I. Allison doesn't know how to manage being from a family of hunters and a werewolf's mate at the same time and Lydia... I don't know. Give it some time and-.. can you just stop for a second?!” he finally yelled and Derek stopped in his tracks before turning around to face him.

“Talking about this doesn't fix it, Stiles. Leave it.” His voice was quieter than Stiles had ever heard him and there was a little sadness in it. A little despair. Some hopelessness. That just wouldn’t do. Derek always had a plan, most of them dangerous and suicidal, but he always had one.

“No, come on!” Stiles didn't think before he reached out and pulled Derek closer by the waistband of his jeans. The brush of soft skin against his knuckles briefly distracted him because those were serious abs and Stiles could probably do sit-ups for a year and never acquire abs like that and then Derek's arms wrapped around his waist, tight and strong, but Stiles forced himself to focus. This was important. Now, what had he been saying? Abs. No, pack problems.

Right.

“Don't pretend like this is none of my business, okay?. I'm in this with you. I'll find a way to talk to Jackson and you know Scott listens to me, that's two out of four.”

The frown between Derek's eyes smoothed out just a bit, barely noticeable, but Stiles saw and quickly continued: “Allison will probably do whatever Scott does and on good days Lydia sort of likes me so I can try to talk to her, too. Okay, most of the time she mocks me but she used to totally ignore me, so that's huge progress-”

The corners of Derek's mouth twitched upward but he still shook his head. “I can deal with it myself.”

And Stiles should do what, sit around and watch? No way.

“If you can, why didn't you? You just sat there while Jackson yelled at you! You know you only have to glare once and he cowers like... like a puppy! One of those cute, fluffy ones that you see on those posters at the pet store and they look at you with those big, brown eyes and you want to buy them and hug them and never let them go-”

“You're not getting a puppy, Stiles.”

That was so beside the point.

“If you want to hug Jackson, that's fine.”

Stiles briefly contemplated kicking Derek's shin but Derek tended to kick back. Hard.

“I hate you. You know that, right? I completely despise you. Anyway, what I meant was,” he pulled back from Derek's hold so he could look at him better while he spoke, his voice harder than he wanted it to be, “you let Jackson walk all over you. You're the alpha, aren't you supposed to, I don't know... bite him when he steps out of line? Like a leader?”

The shift in Derek’s mood was almost tangible. He stepped back until he leaned against the wall, looking Stiles over for a moment, then lowering his gaze to the floor.

Stiles wished he could read his mind. Not all the time, just have a little peek now and then. Just for a minute, so he’d know what part of what he’d said was pissing him off. Then again, Derek's mind was probably a very scary place. Dark and full of brooding.

Maybe he was insisting too much but Stiles really wasn't good at backing off and it wasn't like this wasn't his business. It was. This pack concerned him as much as everyone else in it and their problems bothered him just the same.

“No.” Derek finally decided, looking up. “Being the alpha doesn't give me the right to ignore Jackson's feelings. A pack is just as much about being a family as it is about respect. When he's unsatisfied about something in relation to the pack, he should voice it and it's my responsibility to fix it.”

“So why can't I help you with that? I'm your... your partner, right? In pack hierarchy or whatever? I should carry the same responsibility-”

“No.” Derek cut him off harshly. “You're new to this and I don’t want you messing with the pack dynamic even more.”

Stiles had done his research, of course he had. Wolf packs usually didn't have a single alpha, they had an alpha couple, a male and a female. The alpha male didn't lead the pack alone.

Not that Stiles would ever call himself the female but he figured that the same rule should apply to two alpha males. Was there such a thing as homosexual wolves?

If gay penguins existed, there could totally be gay wolves, he decided.

“What are you talking about? It’s not messing with the pack dynamic if I act as the alpha’s mate. If anything, it’d be _stabilizing_ the pack dynamic.” Stiles corrected, his voice rising.

He hadn't done anything to warrant Derek’s reaction to this. He hadn't even said anything during the entire fight earlier, hadn't thrown a chocolate chip cookie at Jackson's head like he'd wanted to when he'd accused Derek of being on Scott's side all the time. Not that he’d wanted to sacrifice a single one of those delicious cookies Mrs. McCall had made and that he’d stolen from the kitchen counter when she wasn’t looking. “Seriously, I can at least talk to Scott-”

“No means no, Stiles. Stay out of it.”

“Why?! What can I possibly do to screw this pack up even more? We’re barely holding on as it is!”

“It will get worse, believe me.”

“Why can’t you trust me on this? Stop trying to do everything alone! We’re a pack, that’s like a family, you said so yourself-”

“Just shut up, Stiles! What part of ‘stay the fuck out of it’ don’t you understand?”

Something changed in Derek’s eyes at the words and Stiles could almost feel the anger coming off him now. Maybe they had reached that moment where it was positively suicidal to continue provoking Derek, where it became as dangerous as poking a lethal animal with a sharp stick, they were supposed to be equals. Like the alpha couple or like every relationship between humans should be. If Stiles didn’t make that clear now, he probably never would. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever reaction he would get.

“I understand. But I’m not shutting up. Not this time. I’m right about this. I’ve had it with your bossy attitude. Why the hell are we even dating? You don’t even want to hear what I think. Why am I even part of this pack-” The second the words left his lips, Stiles knew that he’d hit the spot.

He didn’t see Derek move but he sure as hell felt the hard shove against his shoulders and how he was flying back and landing on the thankfully very soft couch. Derek was on him in the blink of an eye, pushing him into the cushions with his entire body, making Stiles squeak in surprise.

“Wha- Derek! What the hell..?” Stiles gasped, pushing against Derek’s shoulders as hard as he could but not moving him an inch. “Get off me-”

Stiles’ mouth snapped shut as a deep growl escaped Derek’s throat and he looked up to see glowing red eyes above him and _okay_ , Stiles should have expected that.

A few months ago, Stiles would have almost peed his pants in a situation like this. The sight of Derek, in full wolf-mode and angry, was scarier than anything Stiles had ever encountered. Even half-shifted like now, not too different from his wolf-form as a beta, it’d send most people running for their lives, screaming their heads off.

So maybe Stiles would still like to run; running sounded _awesome_. But this was his boyfriend, he shouldn’t want to run from his boyfriend and if they wanted this to work, he had to stop being scared and Derek had to stop intimidating him like this whenever he didn’t get his will.

“No, that’s enough! Bad wolf, get off me!” Stiles demanded firmly, almost proud of how his voice only trembled a tiny bit, barely audible really, and Derek shifted above him, confused by the change in his mate’s behaviour. Clearly, he expected immediate submission.

And Stiles probably used to give exactly that, submission to the alpha wolf, like a beta would but an alpha’s mate _wouldn’t._

“Get off, I mean it! You can’t keep jumping me whenever you don’t want to lose a fight, that’s- that’s not-” Stiles took a deep breath, swallowing against the thick lump in his throat, ”that’s not how we’re going to do this. I’m not a little beta you can just push around however you want- _oh my god-_ ”

Stiles flinched when Derek snapped at his neck, not really trying to bite him but _threatening to_ and it was like a light bulb switched on in Stiles’ head. The wolf was just showing dominance. If he wanted to hurt him, he’d just have done it. He wasn’t trying to hurt him at all, probably never had and he never needed to because Stiles used to cower down at any sign of impending violence.

“Not anymore.” Stiles murmured, his jaw set with determination as he pushed against Derek’s shoulders one more time. “Stop doing that, stop- stop trying to bite me! I’ve had enough of your- ... dominance crap and it’s time we do things my way. Off. _Now._ ” There, that came out very strong and determined. Not a lick of uncertainty.

Derek still didn’t move. Another deep growl rumbled through his chest and he bared his teeth, every single one perfectly lethal and Stiles’d just _had it._ He pulled his leg back and rammed his knee right between Derek’s legs, hitting the family jewels spot on.

There was an ear-splitting howl and suddenly Derek was off him and on the floor, bent over and pressing a hand between his legs. Stiles grimaced in sympathy. Maybe he shouldn’t have kicked that hard. He hoped he hadn’t seriously damaged anything. He’d read that article once, about someone breaking something down there and-

“What the hell, Stiles?”

Derek was back to human form, staring at him from below with an irritated look on his face. And somehow, that was scarier than the werewolf because now Stiles would have to explain and Derek was pretty great at interrogating him. He was so screwed.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Stiles squeaked, his eyes wide in horror. “That... that was nothing. I just-”

“You just _what?_ You kicked me. You. Kicked. Me. ”

There was no way for Stiles to get out of this now. Not unharmed and probably not even alive. So he might as well come clean and say it all.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t do this anymore. You do that every time we fight, you just... pounce on me and threaten me until I agree with you .Yeah, well, not anymore, okay? We... we’re going to do things together now. And I know that I sound completely chick-flick and if you tell anyone, I will be embarrassed for the rest of my life because this is even worse than that one time in 5th grade when I.... whatever, just, I mean it. And for the record, I hope your penis is okay.”

Stiles didn’t look at Derek while he spoke, kept his head to the side and stared determinedly at a spot in the cracked, blackened ceiling, so he flinched in surprise when Derek dropped a kiss to his lips, soft and not angry at all.

“You have no idea what just happened, do you?” Derek waited until Stiles met his gaze before he continued. “You just stood up to the wolf..”

“I guess. So?” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Is that weird? I mean, I know I’m not really the super-dominant type but-”

“No, you don’t understand.” What was it with Derek and not letting people finish their sentences? “You stood up to the wolf and he’d recognize you as his mate now.”

“What?” Stiles’ lips dropped open in surprise. “I thought... we were already mated. Didn’t you say we-”

“Yes.” Derek interrupted, impatient, but with a slightly awed shine in his eyes. “We’re mates because we decided to be, because I want you, because... my human side wants you. But the wolf didn’t recognize you as worthy, not until now. I wasn’t sure it ever could, that you were strong enough to fulfill the role of an alpha. It didn’t matter too much, I don’t succumb to my wolf enough to let it decide my mate for me but... this is better. It feels better. It feels... complete.”

Stiles didn’t even know where to begin, with all the questions that popped up in his head at Derek’s words. He hadn’t been aware that there was something wrong with them being mates, that the wolf didn’t agree and that alone was screwed up because it concerned Stiles and Derek still didn’t say anything.

Did that mean they were only half-mated until now - apart from them not having had sex so far, Stiles was immensely aware of that particular problem - because the wolf hadn’t actually been on board?

It sounded like standing at the altar and not being able to say ‘I do’ because the father of the groom wasn’t cool with it. Stiles was pretty sure he’d seen a Jennifer Anniston movie like that once.

And what did that even mean, not worthy? So Stiles was scared of Derek, clowns and the attic at his grandma’s place - there were pretty freaky things up there, seriously - but that didn’t make him a coward. Did it?

“Okay, I’m pretty confused here. What does that mean, exactly? The wolf didn’t recognize me as worthy?” Stiles asked very slowly, to avoid getting tangled up in words. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“If I had said something, you’d have tried to fake it.” Derek replied, shrugging slightly. “That would have been an embarrassment for both of us and you can’t fake dominance to a wolf. You know I can tell when you’re lying” 

Stiles wondered briefly if there was a particular smell to lying and that was how Derek always knew. If there was, it’d probably smell like lemons. Stiles hated lemons. They always stayed sour, like they refused to get ripe, just out of principle. 

“Okay. Still, what does it mean?... we’re equals now? I’m as much alpha as you?” Oh, awesome. Totally awesome. “Does that mean I get to punch Jackson in the head when he’s a dick?”

“If you want.” Derek nodded slightly. “But he’ll probably still punch back.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested. “How is that fair? What’s the point in being alpha if you don’t get to- and why doesn’t he ever punch you back?” Derek rolled his eyes at that but Stiles didn’t miss the slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“It doesn’t really affect the rest of the pack, just you and me. We’re still werewolves, not actual wolves. My wolf sees you as an equal now. It’s good, it means that I don’t have to fight it down so it won’t bite you when you’re being an idiot again.” There was something close to relief on Derek’s face, like an always present tension was slowly leaving him. “Hate to break it to you, Stiles, but you’ll never manage to scare Jackson into submission. Actually, you’re probably the only one Jackson has never been afraid of. A puppy is scarier than you. Puppies bite sometimes.”

So unfair. Stiles really, really wanted to punch Jackson in the head. And puppies were so not scary. They didn’t actually bite anyone, more like gnawed-

“Wait, the wolf wants to bite me?” he blurted out.

Derek shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal at all. “Sometimes, when you say something stupid.”

“And you never said anything?”

“Would it have changed anything if I had?”

“Well, yes!” Stiles exclaimed. “I would have- Okay, no, let’s be realistic here.” It wasn’t like he tried to provoke the wolf. It just happened.

Derek looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes and then shifted toward him. He slowly raised a hand to Stiles’ chest, leaving plenty of time for him to resist before he pushed, more and more until Stiles was on his back again. Derek leaned over him, creating the exact same position they’d been in just moments before but it was different now, it felt different. Good.

“And by the way, you’re the worst boyfriend ever. I hate you. Well, I’m trying to. I think I’ll succeed soon.” Stiles warned,, his voice dropping down to barely audible when Derek leaned close enough to kiss him, gentle and sweet and too short.

“You do that.” Derek murmured quietly, only breaking the kiss for the second he needs to talk, then claiming Stiles’ lips again.

They’d made out before. Plenty of times actually. In Stiles’ bed, in his jeep, in the woods, in Derek’s bedroom - Stiles only knew it was his bedroom because it was the only room with the ceiling fixed, as Derek hated being woken by a downpour. It didn’t even have a bed in it, though. - and once under the bleachers of the lacrosse field because Stiles had insisted to fulfill that particular cliché at least once before he left high school.

It hadn’t gone any further and Stiles really wasn’t down with staying a virgin much longer. With his luck, someone would use him for virgin sacrifice soon and then what? He’d be screwed and not in a good way.

This time, Derek didn’t show the slightest indication of wanting to stop at first base. Stiles’ clothes were off and scattered across the room and Derek was only left with his jeans when he sat up, easily pulling Stiles into his lap.

He squirmed a little to get comfortable but it wasn’t so much about his position as about being naked when Derek wasn’t. So he should probably do something about that. He pushed against Derek’s chest, breaking the kiss and squeezed a hand between him to make short work of Derek’s zipper and was Derek wearing Stiles’ boxershorts?

That was... weird. And a little hot. But mostly weird.

“Any other clothes I might be missing?” Stiles asked breathlessly, pulling Derek in for a quick kiss or twelve.

Derek licked into his mouth, playing with Stiles’ tongue and taking his sweet time with it before pulling back to shrug his shoulders. “Probably. I’m not giving them back.”

“Of course not.” Stiles rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the issue for now and go back to kissing. Priorities. He’d just have to hide the clothes he liked best and steal back whatever Derek already had, easy as that.

Derek’s lips were wet and a little swollen when they finally parted, both gasping for breath and their pupils blown wide. Derek’s eyes were shimmering a little red but Stiles wasn’t worried about that anymore. What he was worried about, however, was what to do next. He had ideas, of course, but he hadn’t done any of it.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked at his hesitation, a slight frown between his eyes. Stiles reached up on impulse to smooth it out with his index finger but it stayed there, stubborn. “You want to stop?”

“Oh, no. Not a chance. .” Stiles blurted out. “We’re doing this, all the way, no backsies. I just... haven’t done it before. With a guy, I mean.” He didn’t need Derek to think that he was a total virgin. Even though it was perfectly true.

“Let me do the work then.” Derek stated, like it was all incredibly simple, and he didn’t waste any time either, pushed him into the couch cushion and slid back, his face now in line with Stiles’ crotch and Stiles really needed a few seconds to understand what Derek had in mind but then he almost shot his load at the very thought.

The first soft touch of a tongue on his balls startled him, made him whimper softly. He pushed up on his elbows a little so he could watch - no way was he missing the sight of Derek blowing him for the first time - and his mouth dropped open. Derek was looking up at him through red-glowing eyes while he licked, tracing his tongue over Stiles’ balls to find every sensitive spot there was and then wandered up to wrap it around Stiles’ cock. The sight was incredible, almost better than the feel of the hot, wet mouth suddenly swallowing him down.

“Oh, shit-” Stiles groaned, jerking his hips up sharply but Derek quickly slung an arm around his waist to keep him still. A low growl emitted from his throat but it wasn’t the usual, threatening kind. He sounded... pleased. Satisfied, like he’d waited for this. Like he’d been just as impatiently waiting for this as Stiles. They really needed to have words, Stiles decided, but was distracted quickly when Derek started to _suck._ Stiles shouted in surprise at the feeling, a deep pulling sensation that went right through his balls and brought him to the edge of orgasm in point-two seconds.

His hand shot down to fist into Derek’s hair, pulling sharply at the dark strands. Derek groaned impatiently but looked up to meet his eyes, understanding, and let up a little, pulled his head back to lick at tip, catching a few drops of precome with his tongue. Then he pulled off Stiles’ dick entirely, taking over with his hand.

“You want to do more?” Derek asked slowly, his eyes dark, and it took Stiles at least half a minute to pull his thoughts together and understand what ‘more’ meant.

“Yes!” he finally blurted out. “Fuck, yes. Oh my god-” He sat up awkwardly, Derek’s hand on his cock and reached for the black shorts still on his hips before Derek caught his wrist.

“I’ll get what we need. Stay here. Don’t move.” he warned and slipped away.

Stiles dropped back into the couch, breathing hard. He was going to have sex. Right now. No more waiting and no virgin sacrifice. He was nervous, no doubt, but it was a happy, excited kind of nervous. He wanted to do it and Derek was on board and there was noone there to interrupt them and the couch was even reasonably spacey and, you know, intact. Awesome.

“You’re thinking out loud.” Stiles jumped a little at the quiet comment from above him.

“I knew that.” He scratched the back of his neck, briefly wondering why he just turned into a complete idiot whenever Derek was around. He’d have to work on that.

He shivered a little when a gentle hand touched his thigh. “Come on. Up.” Derek pointed to the backrest of the couch. “Kneel and lean over the backrest. Put your weight on it.”

Once comfortably positioned how Derek wanted him, Stiles couldn’t deny the few nervous flutters in his stomach. He didn’t really know what to do, how to move, where to touch or not touch at all and just concentrate on what was happening to him. And what if he was just _bad_ at everything?

A soft kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, followed by a warm tongue tasting the same spot and Stiles knees went weak. He clenched his fingers into the fabric in front of him as the tongue traced a path down his back, interrupted by gentle nips of teeth now and then.

“Tell me when it hurts.” Derek murmured against his skin. “I can pull back.”

Stiles barely had time to nod before Derek parted his cheeks with one hand and a slick finger started to trace his hole, just spreading some of the cold gel around, massaging it into the muscle. A strained moan left his lips and he pushed his ass up a bit. He prayed to all things holy that Derek knew what he was doing.

Derek carefully, meticulously prepared him, with a few fingers and lots of lube until Stiles felt all wet and squishy, with soft kisses to Stiles’ shoulders and quiet words of concern. He stopped for several minutes after he pushed three fingers inside and Stiles cried out, almost calling an end to it right there and then. It really hurt and Stiles hadn’t measured anything but he was pretty sure that Derek was wider than those few fingers.

“Try to relax. Don’t worry about it or you’ll just end up tensing up more.” Derek said. Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one with fingers in his butt. Did Derek ever have anything up there? Maybe he’d let Stiles top someday. That’d be _awesome_.

“Ready?”

What? Oh no, so not ready. Not ready at all. Stiles’ stomach rolled and he took a shaky breath. Maybe he should call the whole thing off-

“Oh, oh god, oh-” Stiles’ voice went high and breathy when Derek pushed in, slow but determined until he was balls-deep inside and pressed tight against Stiles’ back. He pulled back the tiniest bit, just testing and Stiles barely choked off a scream.

“Fuck, wait-” he moaned, digging his fingers into Derek’s hips to stop him, his other hand clenched into the couch to relieve some of the burning stretch in his ass. “Shit, that hurts-”

Derek rubbed his sides a little, patiently waiting - apparently there was a surprisingly patient side to Derek, but maybe he reserved it for sexy times. - and dropping kisses on Stiles’ shoulder.

“You want to stop?” he asked, his breath tickling on Stiles’ skin.

“No way, José.” Stiles denied firmly, pressing his fingers into Derek’s skin a little deeper, just for good measure. “It’s already in, and given how long it’s taken us to get here, I probably won’t get any more action until I’m thirty, so I’m taking this chance. It’s... just gonna get better from here. There has to be a reason people do this-”

Derek grinned against his shoulder but didn’t answer, just let his hands run over Stiles’ body, anywhere he could reach until he finally settled his fingers just above Stiles’ cock, softly scratching through the coarse hair there. Stiles watched him for a moment, waiting for Derek’s hand to dip lower, to where he wanted it, but Derek made no move to do so, just happily leaving his hand to rub around the base of his cock..

“Come on, man! I’m in pain here!” he groaned desperately, pushing against Derek’s arm insistingly and his patient side seemed to come with a complying side because his fingers finally closed around Stiles’ dick, warm and slightly rough and Stiles almost lost it.

But Derek didn’t seem to be in any hurry, slowly rubbing his hand up and down the entire length and letting the tips of his fingers skitter across his balls every few strokes. It was pretty successful in driving Stiles insane until he finally just grabbed Derek’s hand and pushed his fingers together with his own, not letting him stop the motion.

“Better?” Derek murmured, his lips curling into a smile, but it wasn’t really a question and he wasn’t talking about his hand. His touches gave Stiles something else to focus on than the pain and he sighed gratefully, leaning into Derek’s hold to relax and enjoy the slow, firm strokes on his cock until the pain had subsided a little, leaving him with a low burning and the weird feeling of fullness.

“Yeah, I think- try moving. _Slowly_ , or I swear I’ll kick you in the balls again.” he threatened, just to make sure, but it wasn’t necessary.

Two fingers touched his chin, pulling his face to the side so they could kiss. Stiles opened his lips eagerly so Derek could slip his tongue in, turning a soft kiss into something eager and filthy. Stiles thought it was the best kiss they’d ever had. Or somewhere in the top ten, right after that Spiderman one he’d sort of blackmailed Derek into. Not that he’d told him it was about Spiderman-

Derek slowly, carefully, pulled his hips back an inch, then another, and Stiles briefly registered the sound of a tube being opened when Derek added a little more lube, spreading it over his own cock with quick fingers.

Then he pushed back inside, just as gently, then back again, picking up the speed a little as he went and yeah, Stiles could get into this.

He wriggled his hips slightly, starting to meet Derek’s gentle thrusts. He moaned in surprise when Derek first pushed at that spot inside him that made him see stars and he tried to memorize the exact angle and recreate it with every thrust but he was far too distracted by Derek’s hands reaching for his cock, massaging the shaft and tip at the same time. It was maddeningly good. Stiles didn’t really know what to concentrate on, the frequent brushes against his prostate that went straight to his cock and brought him right to the brink of orgasm, or Derek’s hand that seemed determined to make him come in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

“Gonna come-” Stiles groaned finally, when he just couldn’t take it anymore., “Sorry, I can’t-”

“Me too.” Derek cut him off, his breath coming in short, hard pants, “Do it. Don’t hold back.”

Stiles was almost there, just needed that one last push to send him over the edge when he felt something weird.

At first he thought he’d imagined it or he was just tensing up a bit and that’s why the uncomfortable stretch in his ass suddenly returned when he’d been all relaxed just a moment before. Or maybe Derek was growing just a little bit more when he was this close to coming, like an extra surge of blood rushing to his cock that made him a little bigger, wider.

But if it was, then it wasn’t just a little extra blood because Derek’s cock didn’t seem to _stop growing_. The stretch came and went with every thrust, like some kind of bulge on the base of Derek’s cock. But Derek didn’t seem to notice.

“Um.. Derek?” Stiles swallowed nervously. “There’s... there’s something wrong..-”

Derek groaned when he came, deep and relieved, giving one last hard thrust, pushing balls-deep inside and Stiles cried out in pain when the bulge slid in at that and slotted into place, his hole closing around the normal width of Derek’s cock just behind it.

“Ow, fuck! Ow ow ow-” He blinked quickly against the tears in his eyes and fought hard not to shove Derek back and possibly hurt himself. His thighs trembled with tension and he was this close to freaking out. “What the hell is that? Derek!”

For a moment, there was silence, then Derek took a long, deep breath.

“That’s... my knot.” Derek sounded hesitant, like he wasn’t so sure himself.

“What?!” Stiles panted, wriggling his hips and grimacing in pain, quickly stilling, when the motion made Derek’s knot tug roughly on his opening. “And you didn’t think you should mention that? _Oh, by the way, I have freaky junk?!_ ”

“I didn’t know!” Derek growled against Stiles’ shoulder while tightening his arms around his hips to still him. “Stop squirming-”

“How can you not know that? Have you never looked at it before?! Seriously, what else aren’t you telling me? First the alpha thing, now this-”

“The knot wasn’t there before!”

Stiles stopped in surprise, slumping in Derek’s hold, and craned his head back. “Seriously? This is... new? Did it grow over night? ‘Cause that’d be kinda cool, in a freaky, fucked up way...”

Derek frowned at him but dropped a kiss to the back of his neck, knowing that it usually made Stiles dissolve into a puddle of Stiles-colored goo. “I don’t know. Probably not. I would have told you. I guess it happened when I killed the alpha but I had no idea. No one told me werewolves could develop that part of wolf anatomy.”

“And you didn’t ask?”

“Why would I ask something like that? And who? I didn’t really talk to my father about these kind of things. My last alpha was my sister, I doubt she knew anything about how a male beta changes when he becomes alpha. And I didn’t know that Peter was the new alpha until...”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed and shuddered slightly, his skin crawling at the very thought.. Noone in their right mind would ask Peter about anything. “Yeah, I get it. Now... what do we do?”

“We wait.”

“Wait?” Stiles echoed, his eyes widening. Derek couldn’t be serious. Granted, he rarely joked about anything but he’d already admitted that he’d had no idea about this new part of his anatomy. There was probably some kind of option to make this thing - his knot - shrink faster, maybe the same way you got rid of an inappropriate boner, by dousing cold water on you or thinking unsexy thoughts. “You mean... we’re stuck like this? We can’t be stuck like this! For how long? I’m supposed to be home by dinner and you know I can’t really stay still for a long time and I drank all that orange juice before I came here so-”

“Relax.” Derek stroked his sides soothingly, leaving a tingling trace on his skin. “I don’t think it’s going to take that long. It feels like it’s getting smaller already.”

Smaller? It felt exactly the same to Stiles if not bigger, the pressure building more and more as the painful stretch lessened.

“No, it really doesn’t,” He groaned quietly, shifting, making his knees slide open a little wider on the sheets and Derek adjusted his position to make up for it and-

Oh.

Derek’s knot slipped in that last half inch or so it’d been missing and little zaps of pleasure exploded along Stiles’ spine, making his hips jerk back and he hadn’t realized that strong, constant pressure on that bundle of nerves inside him could feel so good, so fucking good.

“Shit-” he moaned and let his head roll back against Derek’s shoulder, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet.

“That bad?”

Stiles didn’t bother to open his eyes and see Derek’s frown, he could hear it in his words, knew it was there, so he just shook his head and fumbled for Derek’s wrists to pull his arms tighter around himself, forcing their bodies closer together.

It still hurt, but it was more of a low burn than real pain and it almost vanished entirely when Derek finally caught on and moved his hand down to wrap around Stiles’ steel-hard cock, groaning quietly when it twitched a little at his touch.

“Think you can come like that?” Derek murmured against the nape of his neck, tickling the soft hair there and Stiles nodded, the muscles in his abdomen already tightening sharply.

“Yeah, just... don’t move,” he moaned hoarsely, closing his fingers around Derek’s hand to direct the speed to how he needed it, to show him how to run his thumb across the tip on every upstroke until Stiles was shaking with need, rocking back and forth in Derek’s arms with the tiniest motions. His dick twitched whenever he accidentally jostled the knot inside him, making it shift against his sweet spot deliciously.

“Come on...” Derek groaned quietly, sneaking his other hand from where it had been still on Stiles’ hip to between his legs, closing it gently around his tight balls, squeezing once, twice, harder-

White-hot pleasure wrenched up from his toes through his entire body and he could feel his ass clenching around Derek’s knot, weirdest sensation ever, and Stiles’ back arched without his doing, his lips open with a silent scream when he came, _finally_.

What was probably only a few seconds felt like hours and Stiles slumped into Derek’s arms when he finally came down, all the tension leaving his body at once. Derek was still stroking his balls, gently massaging them in his hand and Stiles shivered.

“Holy shit...” he mumbled, tilting his head up willingly when Derek leaned down to kiss him, returning the kiss sluggishly. “We have to do that again. Tell me we’re doing that again. Soon would be good.”

The soft rumble against his back told him that Derek was chuckling almost inaudibly. “Sure. You’re about to fall asleep, hm? Let’s lie down.”

Derek maneuvered him around on the couch until they were lying beside each other, Stiles’ back to Derek’s chest, only shifting around once to get perfectly comfortable. Derek was definitely one of the more comfy people, Stiles decided. You’d think he’d have a rock-hard chest and abs and would therefore be very uncomfortable to sleep on but that wasn’t the case at all. And he was warm. Like Stiles’ very own little heating pad.

“Derek?” Stiles suddenly perked up when he remembered something. “Didn’t we have sex until now because the wolf didn’t recognize me? And now he did and you couldn’t help but jump me because you secretly find me crazy attractive and were just blocked by the wolf all this time?”

“No.” Stiles felt Derek’s voice rumble in his chest.

“Oh. Then why? First we don’t do anything but kissing and suddenly we’re...you know.” If he could do it, he should be able to say it.

Derek sighed but it sounded very weird from Stiles’ position on his chest. “Do you have to overanalyze everything? Give it a rest.”

“Didn’t we just have this discussion? About you shutting me out? I remember it happening, just before all the sex-”

“Okay, fine,” Derek growled. Stiles didn’t need to look up to know that he rolled his eyes at him. “I didn’t want to have sex until now. I haven’t had any since-... for a while and I needed some time. If you dare to make a joke about that, I will tear your head off.”

Oh. That was... surprising. In his head, Derek was like, the god of all things sex. Confident in his own skin, with the wolf inside him, all animal instincts and not so much human logic. Stiles tended to forget that Derek wasn’t that much older than him and from what he said he’d spent most of his time with his sister until she died. As much as he seemed to be, with his dark looks and threatening attitude, he wasn’t that mature and experienced either.

“‘m not laughing.” Stiles mumbled. “I can be serious, I’ll have you know.”

Instead of an answer, a hand sneaked into his short hair and scratched softly over his skin. Stiles’ eyes dropped shut and he almost purred.

“So...,” he started again after a few moments of gentle silence, his voice a hopeful whisper, “about punching Jackson-”

“Shut _up._ ”

 

\--- The End ---

 

This was soooo much fun to write but it took forever. And with forever, I mean MONTHS, for 7k! And it somehow went from "straight up porn" to "Stiles and Derek take a big step in their relationship. Also, knotting." Weird, huh? Thanks for reading!


End file.
